Dragon Pox-Relapse
by StillWatersAreDeep
Summary: Sequel to Dragon Pox. Harry and Draco are back at Hogwarts for their sixth year. After they both enjoyed reading fairy tales during their Dragon Pox vaccination, they now have weekly meetings in the Room of Requirement, slowly becoming friends and maybe more? And how will Draco's task affect their relationship? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer (for the whole story): **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairings: **HP/DM

**Rating:** NC-17

**G****uide:** "Talk", _Thoughts, _**~letters and other written stuff~**

**Warnings:** language, sexual themes, a bit angsty at times, slight bondage, light humiliation, AU at the end of 5th year (e.g. Sirius is alive and Lucius is not in prison) and of course a **lemon ****or two**!

Please read until the end of the chapter as not everything is as it seems in the beginning.

**Beta: **animeroxursox

**Attention:****This is the very short prologue of the**** sequel to Dragon Pox! ****So please go and read Dragon Pox first before reading this story. ****This sequel**** is basically an AU 6****th**** year story which is influenced by what happened in Dragon Pox.**

**–-**

**-~-~- Dragon Pox - ****Relapse**** -~-~-**

**-~-~- ****Prologue**** -~-~-**

**-~-~-by StillWatersAreDeep-~-~-**

Lucius Malfoy was a very happy man right now. Not only had he been able to avoid being sent to Azkaban after the fiasco in the Ministry, but he'd also been graced with a special honour. From all the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord had chosen his home to function as his base. And as this wasn't enough, Lord Voldemort had requested a private meeting with him.

Considering that Draco had just come back from his trip to France yesterday afternoon, the Malfoy Lord suspected that the Dark Lord wanted to talk about his son's future in the Death Eater ranks. With happy dreams of how Draco would be the first of his classmates to receive the Dark Mark, Lucius knocked on the door to his most eloquent guest room, where Lord Voldemort currently resided.

Instead of the usual "Enter", the door opened wordlessly on its own. Shrugging his shoulders, Lucius Malfoy entered the guest room. When he saw that the sitting room was empty while the door to the bedroom was ajar, he suspected that the reason behind the lack of a vocal invitation was due to his Lord still being busy in the other room.

While it was basically his couch, Lucius didn't dare to just sit down on the soft black leather furniture without a prior invitation, less he angered the Dark Lord and risked the chance of Draco being initiated before the new term started. Therefore, he decided to walk around the room.

His feet led him towards the slightly opened door. Curious of what was keeping his lord from meeting him, he risked a short glimpse into the room and was surprised by what he saw. There, on the big four-poster bed lay Lord Voldemort and next to him was none other than his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He couldn't say that he was shocked that Bellatrix would cheat on her husband. Especially not if it was with their Lord. The woman apotheosized the Dark Lord and would do anything he asked of her. No, what surprised Lucius was that they were sitting rather close together, and—if he didn't know that he would be Crucioed for even thinking it—he would have said that they were having a post-orgasm cuddle.

Lucius came out of his shock when he heard the Dark Lord say his son's name. Interested, he perked up his ears.

"...And because Draco is gay, this task should be even easier for him to fulfil. Therefore, Bella, it would please me immensely if you could teach him this very delicate art," Voldemort told her, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Of course, my Lord!" Bellatrix agreed, eager to be of use.

"If you excuse me, Lucius will be here any moment," Lord Voldemort said in dismissal, as he got out of bed in all his naked, snake-like glory and wandlessly dressed himself with a wave of his hand.

Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, Lucius hurried away from the door.

"Ah, Lucius. I didn't hear you knock," Voldemort said when he saw that his host had entered the sitting room.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Lucius replied. "When the door opened after I knocked on it, I assumed that you'd spelled the door opened," he explained what happened, a bit afraid that he would be punished for entering without permission.

"Bella must not have closed it properly in her eagerness," Voldemort said more to himself than to Lucius, but the blond man still heard him.

"Take a seat," the Dark Lord said, pointing at the leather couch.

Quickly, Lucius did as he was asked and eagerly waited for his Lord to speak. Going by what he'd just overheard, Lucius assumed that the_ '__delicate art__' _the Dark Lord had referred to was the art of sexual pleasure. At least, this was the only art that made sense to the man.

He saw his assumption further confirmed by the fact that Draco being gay would make the task easier for his son and also that the request had been made in the Dark Lord's bed. So, he was surprised when, during their thirty minute talk, Lord Voldemort didn't mention at all that he wanted Draco to become his new lover. Instead, the Dark Lord explained to him that he would not mark Draco while he was still going to Hogwarts, less Dumbledore would throw him out of the school; something Voldemort did not want to happen.

What gave Lucius hope though, was that his Lord at least mentioned that he had a special task for his son. However, Voldemort told him that Bellatrix would inform Draco directly of what was expected of him as he didn't want the task to be known yet. Still, it bothered the blond man that he couldn't go around and boast that_ his_ son had caught the attention of their Lord.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

_Today must be my lucky day,_ Lucius thought as he was on his way from the Dark Lord's room to the library. _If Bellatrix had closed the door, I would never have found out what the Dark Lord has planned for Draco. __But why keep it a secret though?_ he wondered.

_It can only be because Draco is still under age,_ Lucius mused, not able to come up with another explanation. _As if it would bother me,_ the blond though, miffed.

"Draco," Lucius called out when he spotted his son walking up the stairs, presumably on his way to his room in the north wing.

"Yes, father?" the younger blond inquired, walking to where Lucius stood.

"The Dark Lord has a special task for you," he said, eager to inform his son about the good news. "Your aunt Bellatrix will inform you about the details later today. I want you to do your best to learn everything she teaches you," he stressed.

"I will," Draco promised. On the inside though, Draco was fearing what his crazy, torture-loving aunt would be teaching him.

"Good," was Lucius' short reply before he continued on his way towards the library. He had some books about the art of pleasure to find. _It w__on__'t do if Draco only kn__o__w__s__ what Bellat__rix teaches him__. No, my son will have to know more than his aunt to surpass her to consolidate his place as the Dark Lord's lover,_ Lucius thought as he entered the library to begin his search.

In the end, he had found four books he deemed suitable enough and presented them to Draco the next day with the order to read them and_—_more importantly_—_practise the movements/acts to perfection till the end of the new school year. Lucius' ambition went even so far that he promised his son that he would get him some sex toys to practise with before the week was over.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"_You should never assume. You know what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me because that's how it's spelled." — Ellen DeGeneres_

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Poor Draco. If only Lucius had heard about the plebeian wordplay concerning 'assume', he may would have not been so fast into pressuring his son into having to learn how to perfectly pleasure a man. Because when Voldemort had been talking with Bellatrix, he hadn't asked her to train Draco in how to please him.

No, '_very delicate art_' referred to the skill of Occlumency he wanted her to teach Draco. And why Draco being gay would make the task easier for him? Simple. The Dark Lord wanted Draco to become close to Harry. And if the blond would have to seduce the Boy Who Lived, then by all means, he should. Though, with the boys having been Dragon Pox vaccination partners, Voldemort believed that Draco would be able to get into Harry's good graces without having to whore himself out. Which only leaves one question open. Why didn't Voldemort tell Lucius what exactly his son's task was?

Mistrust? Wanting to play mind-games? No, Lucius simply wasn't an Occlumens. And as Lucius was prone to meet Albus Dumbledore, be it in the ministry or at Hogwarts, Voldemort didn't want to risk the old headmaster finding out about his plans by seeing into Lucius' unprotected mind.

And so, the rest of Draco's summer holidays were spent learning Occlumency from his aunt and reading the books his father gave him. All the time wondering, but never daring to ask his father, why he wanted Draco to become the perfect lover for another man.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**AN: **The updates for this story will be very slow as I have two other stories to continue.

**Next ****Update****:** Expect it about Christmas time.

**Question:** Which POV would you prefer for the next chapter—Draco's or Harry's?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****See prologue**

**G****uide:** "Talk", _Thoughts, _**~letters and other written stuff~**

**Warnings:**

**Beta: **animeroxursox

**AN:** As you can see Christmas has come a bit earlier this year. At least in regard to the promised update of this story. ;) And I also got a beta. :)

Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Here is the first real chapter of Dragon Pox-Relapse as the prologue was just to catch your interest. This chapter is in Draco's POV as it got one more vote than Harry's. Harry's POV will be the next chapter. Enjoy!

**–-**

**-~-~- Dragon Pox - ****Relapse**** -~-~-**

**-~-~- ****Chapter ****1**** -~-~-**

**-~-~-by StillWatersAreDeep-~-~-**

At the End of Dragon Pox

"_... Draco did not travel by Floo powder straight from St Mungo's to the Leaky Cauldron to go to the Muggle world to buy himself an extended, Collector's Edition copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales to not read it together with Harry while they were at Hogwarts. He even planned to bring some of his own magical fairy tale books with him. And maybe over reading those books they could become friends or even something more than friends—at least that was what Draco hoped for. The one time he had slept with Harry had made him crave for more. And what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy got._

_But for now, he would finally go back to the manor and do some research on Disneyland. It would not be good for him to be unprepared when Harry started to talk about his own trip when they were back at school. Besides his mother had told him to practise his French over the holidays, so she could not say anything against him visiting France, even if it was Muggle France...__"_

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ **

**Wednesday, 7th August 1996, Malfoy Manor**

When Draco finally returned home after his unprompted shopping trip, his mother was there to greet him.

"Ah, Draco, dear. Welcome home," she greeted him as her blond boy stepped out of the Floo in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Mother," he greeted her back as he got rid of some soot on his clothes.

"Everything went well I hope," Narcissa inquired.

"It did," Draco answered. "Better than expected actually. He immediately agreed to my peace offering. And after some awkward moments in the beginning, we got along rather well," he informed her. He left out that their temporal peace offering had went as far as shagging. Though, with Harry having been in a feverish daze, it didn't really count.

"That's good to hear, dear," his mother commented. She was relieved to know that her son had been able to get along with Harry Potter. If it looked like the side of the Dark Lord should lose the war, Draco would have a good chance to defect to the Light side and ask for their protection.

"But the Inoculation Room isn't the outside world," Draco admonished.

"No, but it's a good beginning," she said as they walked up the stairs towards Draco's rooms, already trying to think of a plan which would allow her son to strengthen the bond he'd formed with Potter without provoking the Dark Lord's anger.

"What I wanted to ask," Draco began. "I've been wondering if it would be okay if I spend a week or two in France?" the blond asked. With the Dark Lord living in their home, he didn't know if he was allowed to leave the manor, especially since he'd already been away for some days because of the Dragon Pox re-immunisation.

"We'll have to ask your father. But after having spent nearly a week in isolation, I would say that you earned a week of fun," Narcissa said with a smile. In her opinion, the less time her son spent at home, the lower the chances of the Dark Lord marking him or otherwise punishing her beloved son for her husband's failure a while ago.

"Thank you, Mum," Draco said, happy that his mother would support him in his endeavour. "And if Father should complain about not having enough time to organize everything for the trip, tell him that I plan to book a Muggle trip on my own. I wanted to try out the Muggle way of flying for some time anyway," he informed his mother.

The truth was that he wanted to plan the trip on his own so that his parents wouldn't know that he planned to stay for some time in the Muggle amusement park, which his father would never allow him to visit. _At least not now that I'm sixteen. Back when I'd been six with no Dark Lord around, I'm sure that Father would have gone there with me had I asked. But those carefree times are long over,_ he thought with a sigh as he entered his rooms.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Thursday, 8th August 1996**

The next morning Draco was beyond happy when his father told him that he was allowed to go on his trip to France. The only restrictions Lucius voiced were that Draco was only allowed to be away for one week and that he'd have to be back on the twenty-fourth at the latest.

"Thank you, Father," he formally thanked the older man. "I'll go to London today to get everything on its way. I should be back in time for dinner," Draco informed his parents of his plans for the day.

Back in his rooms, Draco went into his walk-in closet to change into Muggle clothes. In the end, he decided to wear a green shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey business jacket—all, of course, designer brands.

As he wanted to leave the room, Draco's gaze landed on the desk where the Muggle fairy tale book he'd brought the day before lay. While he was curious to know what stories the book contained, he'd promised himself that he would read the stories for the first time together with Harry. Of course, only if the other boy agreed to his proposal.

With a last, longing look at the book and what it stood for, Draco left the room to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron from where he would enter the Muggle world to search for a travel agency.

Fortunately, the second travel agency he entered did have some last-minute seats for a trip to Disneyland left. And, as if this wasn't enough, the trip would start as soon as the very next day at 11:20am. Draco didn't hesitate to book himself a ticket right away, paying with one of his father's Muggle credit cards he'd 'borrowed' some years ago. Since his father wasn't missing it, he saw no reason to give it back just yet.

Thankfully he was already sixteen, had a Muggle passport and could book the trip himself. He really didn't know what he would have done if the legal age for signing travel contracts in the Muggle world had been eighteen. _Probably would have asked my mother to sign it for me, _he thought as he left the travel agency with a smile. It was time to find a nice restaurant or café for lunch.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Friday, 9th August 1996**

Draco was relieved that it apparently wasn't too unusual for Muggles to be new to flying. This way his inexperience hadn't seemed out of the ordinary when he was a little bit lost at the check-in, he had to admit that he hated it that it took so long to get on the plane. Thank Merlin, he'd been advised by the travel agent to arrive at Heathrow early because he would need longer at the check-in because of his arrival at shortly before 8 am had given him ample time to get everything done.

While the flight from Heathrow to Charles de Gaulle only lasted an hour and twenty minutes, due to the time difference Draco landed in Paris at 1:40pm. On the way from the airport to the Disneyland Hotel, Draco thought about the flight. He couldn't decide if he liked that Muggle way of flying or liked the comfy seats, but he really missed the feeling of the wind around him and being able to do all the moves he wanted. The only options he had were to just sit in his seat and do nothing more than look out of the window or watch the film which was playing on TV.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Draco was glad to get out of the bus and away from all the parents with their loud and hyper excited children. Opposed to the other travellers who had received their Disneyland tickets by post a week ago, Draco had to wait until all the other people got out of the bus and grabbed their luggage to get his tickets and other information from the bus driver.

Because of this, it was already half past four when Draco was finally ready to leave the hotel and explore Disneyland for the first time. He had to say that for the park not being magical, it still created a magical atmosphere. What with all the little effects the Muggles had created with their technology and with what details they sometimes created in the scenes and attractions. And Draco had only started to explore a small area of the park and was far away from being done any time soon.

_Thank, Merlin I still have six other days left to see everything,_ Draco thought as he returned to the hotel at around 8 pm. He was exhausted from the flight and from walking around all afternoon. _Mum at least won't have reason to complain about not having practised my French, _Draco thought as he fell down on the hotel's bed. He really didn't know what the other tourists here did to get what they wanted if the staff here stubbornly refused to speak anything but French.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Thursday, 15th August 1996**

The flight back home took off at 4:15pm from Paris and Draco couldn't say how happy he was when the plane landed an hour later in London. If Draco had to spend one more minute with two hyperactive children sitting behind him, another one leaning over him to get a better look out of the window and the man sitting in front of him listening to his too loud Discman, he would go mad.

After getting his luggage it was nearly 5pm when Draco took the Floo home to Malfoy Manor and that only because of the one hour time difference between London and Paris. The blond was exhausted, but he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed himself in the last days. While he wished that he would have liked to have someone to explore the amusement park with him, he still had loved to explore the place.

Though, if he should visit the park again, he would go outside of the main holiday season. The lines to the attractions had been so long that he'd to wait for nearly an hour to get on some fairground rides. He could still remember the one time he stood in line for the Space Mountain. There a thirty-year-old man had made a scene just because he wanted to sit in the front-row seat of the teenaged boy who accompanied him and probably was his nephew had tried to calm down the man, but the man wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. In the end, the man and his nephew had waited until the next cars arrived so that they could sit at the front.

After calling for a house-elf to take care of his luggage, Draco went up the stairs to his rooms, wanting to lie down for a while before it was time for dinner with the Dark Lord. After having been able to avoid meeting the Dark Lord for the last two weeks, Draco wasn't very eager to meet the man again. But he would have no choice in the matter as his father insisted that he ate dinner together with the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters who were staying in their home. Kicking off his shoes, Draco lay down and fell asleep in minutes.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Friday, 16th August 1996**

An unsuspecting Draco was walking up the stairs, having just enjoyed a Dark Lord free breakfast, when his father called him.

"Draco," Lucius called out.

"Yes, Father?" the younger blond inquired, as he walked down the stairs to meet his father in the floor below.

"The Dark Lord has a special task for you," he told his son, and Draco feared what task the Dark Lord would give him. Unlike his father, he was well aware that the Dark Lord still held a grudge against his family for Lucius failing to deliver the prophecy.

When he heard that his aunt Bellatrix would be the one to teach him, he already feared the worst. Draco really didn't want to learn how to torture another human being to insanity; thank you very much. Nevertheless, when his father told him do his best, he dutifully answered with, "I will."

An hour later Draco was relieved when his aunt told him that the object of his private lessons would be to learn how to shield his mind. In the one hour he'd been on his own, his mind had come up with one horrible vision after another that his aunt trying to penetrate his mind sounded harmless in comparison. And while a day wasn't much, it still gave him the chance to go to the library and search for a book on Occlumency, which he studied keenly till the late hours of the night.

There were things he didn't want his crazy aunt to see, especially not the memory of how Hermione had slapped him or how Harry had fucked him.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Saturday, 17th August 1996**

The next morning, he'd met Bella in one of the empty dungeon rooms. Draco couldn't say that he was surprised about his aunt's choice of training room. As he'd expected, his aunt started her attack even before Draco had fully entered the room. And as he felt how she was brutally attacking his mind, Draco was more than happy that he'd seemed to be able to ward off the brunt of her attacks somehow.

And while at the end of the lesson Draco seemed to have a natural talent for Occlumency, he was still utterly exhausted after he'd been mind-raped for three hours without pause. So, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't in the best of moods when his father knocked on his door.

"Draco," he heard his father call and felt obligated to answer him with, "Come in."

"I have something for you," Lucius explained as he handed over the four books he'd found in the library which he'd considered suitable for his son to read.

"Ehm, thanks?" Draco asked ineloquently. He had no idea why his father should bring him some books. He'd finished his summer homework long ago. Looking at the title of the book at the top of the small stack, he doubted that _'__The Indian Way of Pleasure and Pain'_ would have been a helpful reference for any of his essays, anyway.

"You'll read all these books and practise the skills described in them to perfection until the end of the coming school year," his father informed him matter-of-factly. "I'll acquire you some practice tools in the coming weeks," his father added before he left the room without another word.

_What the hell is his problem? _Draco wondered as the door closed behind Lucius. _Wasn't learning Occlumency enough? Now his father wanted him to read book about kinky sex? But for what reason? _Draco thought as he ruffled through the stack. Just reading the titles made him believe that his father must have gone insane.

'_Man's Greatest Pleasure is Submission'_, '_Pederasty- What talents an Eromenoi should have_' and '_How to bedazzle your Erastês_' together with the first book title pointed in one direction only, his father wanted him to become the perfect lover for a dominant, older man. Though, the blond couldn't deny that he was curious to find out what tips the books suggested―as long as they weren't about SM.

But how this could be related to his Occlumency lessons with Bellatrix, Draco didn't know. Of, course, if he wanted to, he could ask his father why he should perfect the skills in the books. However, the only explanation the blond could think of was that his father planned for him to become the Dark Lord's lover. But as far as Draco knew, the Dark Lord wasn't interested in his own gender, the possibility alone prevented Draco from asking his father.

Nevertheless, it was a nice sight that his father apparently didn't mind that Draco was interested in males, but it still made Draco feel uneasy. But what bothered him the most was that his father wanted him to take on the submissive role in the relationship, which contradicted with what he'd been taught all his life: 'A Malfoy never submits and always gets what he wants!'.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

**Saturday, 31st August 1996**

_Father couldn't have meant for me to become Harry's lover?_ Draco wondered._ I mean Bella explicitly told me that Father couldn't know about my task because he's rubbish at Occlumency, _the blond thought as he searched for some Wizarding fairy tale books in the library to take with him to Hogwarts.

The blond couldn't describe how happy he'd been when his aunt finally told him why he'd to perfect Occlumency in two weeks. The task the Dark Lord had given him would give him the perfect reason to spend more time with Harry without having to worry about the Dark Lord punishing for it.

But as Draco packed three of his fairy tale books and the Muggle fairy tale book into his trunk, he realized that if Harry ever found out that the Dark Lord assigned him to become closer to Harry, whatever trust or friendship they'd built til then would be ruined.

_Let's hope that Harry will never know, or that I will get a chance to calmly explain everything to him before he hears it from someone else, _Draco thought as he closed his trunk.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Dragon Pox ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

******Next ********Update********:** Expect itaround February/March. (I warned you that the updates would be slow.)


End file.
